


The Delinquent Named Keith and The New Boy, Lance

by NoirsProperty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80's AU, 80's Music, Adam is alive, Angst, Comedy, Delinquent! Keith, F/F, F/M, Hehehe, Kick, M/M, New Boy! Lance, Romance, Romance Comedy, Slow Burn, idk ill think of more tags later!! hehe, im a slut, klance is canon king, make out sessions, probably, school au, so eventually, there'll be smut HAHAHAh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirsProperty/pseuds/NoirsProperty
Summary: "Keith," The teacher called the student's attention, "you will be in charge of showing the new student around."Keith's brows furrowed, "Why me?"





	The Delinquent Named Keith and The New Boy, Lance

**Author's Note:**

> 80's klance 4 my own and for others soul hehehehehe

"Anyway,"  Mr. Shirogane says, "Regardless of some of your attitudes, I'm glad that you're all getting decent grades."   
  
Keith rests his head on his hand, sitting lazily on his chair. He glanced outside the window next to him and watched the students outside play football, but eventually looked away from the boring sight of people kicking a ball back and forth.

  
Mr. Shirogane checked off his list of concerns before setting it down on his desk, "By the way, we'll be having a transfer student come in today." As soon as their adviser had finished his sentence, the whole class, except Keith, sat up, intrigued by the fact that a new face is arriving. The boys began to drool hoping it was a girl, and the girls hoping it was a cute boy.

  
"Keith," The apathetic boy shot his eyes up towards the teacher, "you will be in charge of showing the new student around."   
  
Keith's brows furrowed, "Why me?"

  
The whole class seemed to agree and wonder why Mr. Shirogane chose him out of all the students in the class to show the new student around since Keith was anything but a welcoming person to newcomers.   
  
"Because I said so." The tone on Mr. Shirogane's voice was firm and sure and all Keith could do was sink back down on his desk and comply.

 

—

 

The bell rang and students immediately bolted out the doors, but Keith didn’t join the brisk crowd occupying every inch of the hallways. He waited for everyone to leave the classroom, and for the hallways to clear up a little. Before he had the chance to put one foot out of the room, Mr. Shirogane asked Keith to meet him outside the faculty to introduce him to the new student.   
  
Keith sighed and stepped out of the empty classroom, walking towards the faculty with the school blazer hanging off his shoulders sloppily. He took a sharp turn to the right and walked straight into the faculty right past the "Teachers Only" sign, which earned him displeasing looks from the other teachers working on their desks.

He abruptly stopped in front of Mr. Shirogane's desk, noticing he was reading the transfer student’s profile, but Keith couldn’t care less. "Shiro," Keith spoke, causing the teacher to jump from his seat then sit back down. He immediately closed the file and laid it down on his desk, looking up at the student in front of him. 

 

"Keith?" He stood up, "I told you to page me, not go in here."

 

The smaller boy only groaned, an unamused expression displayed on his face. "Whatever, I'm here like you told me to." He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

  
Shiro sighed and pressed his temples, the lack of manners Keith had stressed him out. "Let's just go.” Shiro escorted Keith outside the faculty, but felt embarrassment wash all over his whole body from all of his coworkers staring at them. He only wishes for Keith to be more considerate to him, a working man trying to earn for a living.

 

—   
  


Shiro repeatedly tapped his left foot on the floor and checked his watch every now and then, "I told him to meet us here at 9:45... where is he?" "What time is it?" Keith asks, arms still crossed over his chest with the same unamused expression. Shiro brings his wrist up to check his watch for the fifth time.

 

"9:44," The older man replied, looking back up.

 

"Shiro–" "Mr. Shirogane." The teacher corrected him, which Keith only replied with a groan. "Whatever, why're you forcing me to do this?" ~~Shiro~~   _Mr. Shirogane_ placed a hand on his own hip and turned his head to Keith, but his expression wasn’t stressed like a while ago. It showed more concern for him. "Because I don't want a new student to be afraid of you," Shiro explained, "You know your reputation here, Keith."   
  
"Hey! Mr. Shirogane!" An unfamiliar voice called the attention of the two boys. "Oh, here he is." Shiro said, directing at the figure walking towards them.

 

Their hair had a small fluff onto it, with a bean sprout of hair on the tip of his head. His skin was a natural tan, similar to a graham cracker, but not edible. He wore a navy green jacket with a white hood over the school uniform, it looked like they got it from a thrift store. They were obviously shorter than Keith, maybe by a few visible inches. Keith watched the student quickly approached them and stopped right in front of him and Mr. Shirogane.

  
"Keith, this is Lance McClain," Shiro gestures his hand to the transfer student, "Lance, this is Keith Kogane, he'll show you around until you're familiar with the school." He then glides his hand to the ‘tour guide.’ "Hey man, name’s Lance, like Mr. Shirogane said." The boy named Lance lifted his hand up to shake Keith's hand, but the taller boy stood akimbo.   
  
"Hey," Keith greeted coldly, and left him hanging making Lance retract his hand back. "Keith, break ends in 10 minutes," Shiro informs, "Keep Lance with you for a week and get him familiar with the place." Keith did not like the idea of keeping this new student around him, but there was no other way he could avoid this situation. "Fine." He rolled his eyes, turning around to walk away. he felt Shiro’s glare on his back, the boy was used to it so it didn’t bother him.

 

Soon enough, Lance realized he had to follow the student assigned to him and walked briskly next to Keith.  "I'm Lance," Lance spoke, turning his head to Keith who did not look back at him. "I know," Keith says, uninterested.

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?" Keith asks, not looking at the boy next to him

"No..." Lance shook his head, "Lead the way?"   
  
He might as well, Keith hadn't taken the toast on the table this morning, might as well fill up with a snack.   
  
Keith nodded and walked towards the cafeteria doors, entering the room with all eyes on him and Lance. Things were getting a bit too awkward, Keith thought maybe he could start a small talk...?    
  
"Where'd you transfer from?" Keith asked quietly as they stepped into the cafeteria.   
"Cuba!" Lance proclaimed proudly, "but my dad had to get transferred here for work so, now I'm here,"   
Keith nodded, letting Lance line up for the food before him.   
  
Keith saw the group of his friends who were, obviously, the delinquents that everyone tends to avoid. Lance glanced at Keith, who wasn’t paying attention to him any longer, “You looking at your girlfriend?”

Keith snapped his attention back to Lance, “What? No.”

Lance smirked, nodding, “I see…”

When it was finally their turn to get food, Keith took an apple and Lance got a cup of yogurt.   
  
Keith sat down with his group of friends, Lance promptly sitting next to him.   
"Hey, captain," one of his friends called Keith's attention, "What?" Keith spat out before taking a bite of the apple.   
"Who's the kid next to you?" His friend pointed at Lance, "is he bothering you?"   
  
A couple of knuckles were cracked under the table.   
  
"No," Keith rolled his eyes, "I'm in charge of this one."   
The delinquents nodded and understood, Lance leaned into Keith to whisper.   
"Hey Keith, why'd they call you captain?"    
"I'll tell you later," Keith says, promising to explain sometime else.   
“Is this some club?” Lance raised his brow, taking in a spoonful of yogurt. Keith only ignored Lance and continued to eat his apple.

  
A few minutes later the bell rung and it was time for them to get to class. Keith led Lance to their classroom, Lance immediately taking the empty seat next to Keith.    
  
The class looked at Lance nervously, would someone really sit next to Keith? It seemed atrocious.   
  
Classes went by quickly, it was mostly Keith falling asleep and the class getting a heart attack whenever Lance would shake him awake.    
  
Keith sighed, he's got good grades anyway, he doesn't need to listen because he studies on his own.    
"I know this lesson already," an annoyed Keith told Lance   
"Recite!" Lance whisper-shouted at Keith, pointing at the board.   
"No." Keith put his head back down to sleep again and Lance teasingly rolled his eyes.   
  
Lance was obviously smarter than average, based on what Keith heard while he was half asleep, Lance not only participated in class, he also answered precisely the right answers. Lance could possibly be neck in neck with him in the field of academics.   
  
The bell rang and once again it was break time.    
  
Keith usually doesn't eat during lunch break, he's normally out with his group, hanging out on the field and talking or fighting someone.   
But today he's back at the canteen, watching Lance receive a burger on his tray.    
  
He could’ve left if he wanted to, but he didn't want to get more scolding from Shiro because of his behaviour. Keith has grown to memorise some of the teachers famous lines.   
  
"Patience yields focus, Keith. Just give it some time and you'll get used to it."    
  
Keith sighed, following Lance, who seemed to be called out by two other unfamiliar faces to Keith.    
"Lance, buddy! Over here!" One of them calls Lance, since when did Lance make new friends? Maybe in class while he was sleeping.   
  
"Hunk, Pidge," Lance walks towards them Keith following sharply behind him.    
Pidge, assuming he's the shorter one, had a quick change of expression as soon as he saw Keith shadowing Lance.   
  
"Why's he following Lance?" Hunk whispered to Pidge, the shorter student shrugged.   
"Let's just hope he isn't in trouble."   
  
Lance set his tray on the lunch table as sat down in front of his friends and not even a few seconds later, Keith sat down facing away from Pidge and Hunk, next to Lance and leaning his back on the table.    
  
Keith crossed his arms, and sighed, viewing Lance's side profile.    
"Hey Lance," Pidge signal lance to move closer to whisper something into his ear, Lance complied  and Pidge spoke softly, "why is Keith with you?"    
  
"Mr. Shirogane told me he was gonna show me around and get used to everything," Lance explained, "Right, Keith?"   
Keith sighed and nodded. Lance looked back at his friends, who sighed in relief.   
  
"Are you guys scared of him?" Lance questioned, the two nodded, "Why?"   
"Lance," Keith finally spoke, "Come with me."   
Keith stood up and Lance slowly got up and followed.   
  
Keith had led Lance to one of the empty sides of the cafeteria, turning to face Lance and took a breath before he began to speak.   
"Are you going to explain why they're scared?"   
"Yeah," Keith sighs, pursing his lips   
"Well, I'm all ears," Lance smirked.   
  
Keith crossed his arms, rolling his eyes, "They're scared of me because I'm a delinquent, Lance."   
Lance tilted his head, "ohh..."   
"I'm just doing this," he pointed his fingers between the both of them,  "because I'm forced to, okay."   
"Okay," Lance says, "are we going back now?"   
"You're not scared?" Keith raised his brow, amused and slightly shocked.   
Lance shook his head, "I don't really care about your reputation, Keith. I just want good grades and cute girls."   
  
Keith groaned, "let's just go."   
As soon as they turned the corner into the canteen, Lance's eyes caught on what they were just talking about, a cute girl, who was walking past them.   
"Who is she...?" Lance's eyes followed her with his eyes   
"That's Allura," Keith sighs, "She's our classmate, didn't you notice?"   
"No," Lance shakes his head, "but now that I know. I can take my shot."   
"Good luck with that," Keith scoffs, Lance raises a brow.   
"What do you mean?"  Lance asks.   
"Our History teacher's her uncle. He's basically her bodyguard," Keith explains, Lance frowns, mumbling something about finding a way to get close to her.   
  
Once they sat back on the table, Lance spoke to Pidge and Hunk, "I see now..."   
The two nod at Lance, "He's just gonna hang around for now though, or Mr. Shirogane is going to kill him."   
The two nodded once again, continuing to eat their food quietly, Pidge looked down at the math textbook on the table occasionally(when hunk wasn't asking her a science question or chewing on her sandwich.)   
  
Eventually, they warmed up to Keith, which was easy because he was too busy taking a nap next to Lance.    
His head resting on his arms, lying on the table and faced towards Lance. The left side of his face being squished a little because of the weight of his head on his arm.   
  
"So what do you think of him?" Pidge asks, Lance took a sip of his water.   
"He seems cool," Lance shrugged, glancing at Keith, "He's always sleeping though."   
  
Halfway through the sentence, the school bells rang and Hunk and Pidge took that as a cue to clean up and go.    
Lance stood up, almost forgetting about Keith. He turned around, "Hey, Keith, wake up."   
Lance gently tapped Keith's shoulder   
"No." Keith's response was apathetic (and quite husk as he had just woken up)   
"Class is starting already," Lance warned, "I can't be late on my first day."   
"You can go ahead," Keith mumbled, facing away from Lance.   
"Mr. Shirogane's our next teacher," Lance had tugged on Keith's uniform.   
Keith, nowfully awake at the sound of Shiro's name, obliged. Also it was just to stop Lance from bothering him.    
  
Shiro could care less about Keith skipping his class   
  
Except he didn't, Keith just liked getting on the teacher’s nerves.    
  
As they entered the classroom, late, thanks to Keith wanting to take the long way, Shiro was almost visibly surprised the delinquent even walked into the room.   
"Uhhh..." escaped mr. Shirogane's lips, "why are you two late?"   
"Lance needed to shi—" Keith rolled his eyes before Lance cut him off. "Keith showed me around too far, so it was a long way back."   
Keith glared at the Cuban boy who was smiling awkwardly.

Shiro gave a suspicious look at the pair before dismissing them to their seats.   
  
They sat down on their seats and Shiro continued discussing whatever it was he was discussing before being interrupted by the two students.    
  
Keith had already fallen asleep before Lance could even start up a conversation with him.    
  
Two hours went by pretty quickly, Lance had shaken Keith awake once again.    
Keith sighed as he felt his consciousness compose itself in him before getting up and picking up his backpack.   
"By the way," Lance says, taking out a pen and paper, "Give my your number."   
"Why?" Keith says, fixing his hair and turning to Lance.   
"So I can contact you if I have any questions," Lance explained.   
Keith internally groaned, grabbing the paper from Lance's hand and writing his number into the contacts.   
As soon as Lance grabbed ahold of the paper, he stuffed it into his bag and brought out a bulky object Lance giggled as Lance called out Keith’s name.

 

"What?" Keith turned and heard the shutter of a camera.    
Keith was shocked at the sound, because as he faced towards what Lance called him for, a Polaroid camera flashed into his eyes.

“Oh no, you are giving that to me,” Keith says sternly, watching Lance giggle as he snatches the photo as soon as it prints and hiding it into his back pocket. 

"It's my first day of school photo," Lance smiled, turning and smacking his butt on top of the pocket where the photo was, "See you tomorrow!"   
  
And Lance bolted outside of the school.

  
  



End file.
